


Wiosenny deszcz

by Myst7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Hermione Granger, Auror Ron Weasley, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: Moment, w którym Harry'emu wiosna przestała kojarzyć się z życiem, a zaczęła ze śmiercią.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Heroes & Villains | Imaginarium





	Wiosenny deszcz

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Lisbeth  
> \---  
> Tekst powstał na akcję Heroes&Villains na forum Imaginarium. Wykorzystany prompt:  
> 8\. wiosna/ pogrzeb/ mucha/ uzależnienie/ deszcz

Wiosna zawsze kojarzyła się Harry’emu z radością. Pąki jeszcze nierozkwitłych kwiatów, młode listki na drzewach, zwierzęta powoli otrząsające się z zimowego odrętwienia. Wszystko budziło się do życia.

Pani Weasley załkała głośno w ramię męża. Stojąca obok niego Ginny również płakała. Nie musiał na nią patrzeć, żeby o tym wiedzieć. Nie słuchał mowy pożegnalnej. Nie był w stanie skupić się na żadnych słowach, kiedy przed oczami miał wyryte na nagrobku imię i nazwisko swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Lodowata obręcz, którą ciągle czuł na swoim sercu, zacisnęła się jeszcze bardziej. Nie mogąc tego dłużej znieść, odwrócił wzrok.

Dookoła wszystko było zielone. W oddali jak żółta wstęga majaczyły pola rzepaku. Słyszał melodyjne odgłosy ptaków, szum liści. Wszystko budziło się do życia.

Ron już się nie obudzi.

Mowa pożegnalna dobiegła końca. Harry przystanął obok Weasley’ów. Ściskał ręce i przyjmował kondolencje. Korowód ludzi zamienił się w jego oczach w jedno pasmo żałobnej czerni. Docierały do niego urywki rozmów.

— Cóż za strata, był taki młody. Wspaniały auror.

— Szczere kondolencje. Proszę wziąć moją chusteczkę.

— Nie ma jej. Jak można nie przyjść na pogrzeb własnego męża.

Harry drgnął. Ginny zacisnęła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Wziął głęboki oddech. Potem drugi. To tylko głupi ludzie. Wydawało im się, że skoro wymienili kiedyś z nimi kilka zdań na aurorskiej stołówce, wpadli na nich na ministerialnych korytarzach czy stali obok siebie w windzie, to mogli ich oceniać. _To tylko głupi ludzie_ , powtórzył w myślach Harry, odsuwając od siebie nagłą chęć spoliczkowania bezczelnej komentatorki. Nie powinien wszczynać burd na pogrzebie. Ron na to nie zasługiwał.

Pozwolił Ginny poprowadzić się za Weasley’ami na kraniec cmentarza. Miał wrażenie, że kobieta znosi to lepiej od niego. To nie był pierwszy brat, którego straciła. Nie był też jej ostatnim. Myślenie w ten sposób było wobec niej niesprawiedliwe, ale Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Dla niego Ron był jedynym bratem.

Tuż przed aktywacją świstoklika wysunął ramię z objęć Ginny. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie. Kobieta skinęła głową. Fala magii zabrała ją z resztą rodziny do Nory. Harry wziął głęboki, drżący oddech. Niebo nad nim było błękitne. Białe, pierzaste chmury sunęły po nim leniwie. 

Wtedy… wtedy wyglądało o wiele bardziej złowrogo.

Odwrócił się, ponownie kierując się w głąb cmentarza. Zastygł w połowie drogi, nie będąc w stanie się zmusić do powrotu nad grób przyjaciela. Nie był w stanie też odejść. Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni paczkę papierosów i zapalił jednego, siadając na pobliskim nagrobku. Wspomnienia zalały jego umysł jak nikotyna płuca. 

To było trochę ironiczne, że nie wpadł w żadnej nałóg w trakcie wojny z Voldemortem, podczas aurorskiego szkolenia (a sprawiło ono, że _prawie_ zatęsknił za walką z mrocznym czarodziejem), ani później podczas służby w zawodzie. Zaczął palić, kiedy we trójkę postanowili zostać animagami. Pomiędzy wymagającą, względnie nową pracą, wciąż natrętną prasą i próbami wypracowania czegoś, co można by uznać za stabilny związek, nie pozostawało wiele czasu na zabawę z nową dziedziną magii. Jednak byli uparci i wytrwali. Jak zawsze. Niejednokrotnie zarywali razem noce, ćwicząc do upadłego i śmiejąc się równie często, jak denerwując. Był to moment, w którym kawa przestała już dawno działać i dla Harry’ego papierosy okazały się czymś, co pozwalało mu, choć na chwilę ponownie czuć się względnie przytomnym.

Jeżeli miał być całkowicie szczery, to po Hogwarcie był to najlepszy czas dla ich przyjaźni. Skończył się, nim Harry zdążył się nim w pełni nacieszyć. Całej trójce udało się zostać animagami. Hermiona była muchą, Ron kuną, a Harry wężem. Skeeter, Malfoy i Voldemort. Wtedy jeszcze mieli siłę, aby śmiać się z tego, jak ponownie los z nich zakpił.

Oczywiście zarejestrowali się w Ministerstwie. W końcu byli aurorami, nie mogli łamać prawa. Animagia okazała się o wiele bardziej przydatna się, niż się spodziewali. To, co miało być jedynie ich kaprysem, zaczęło przynosić owoce w ich życiu zawodowym. Niewielka i szybka kuna, zwinny wąż i niepozorna mucha, której nikt nie podejrzewał o inwigilację. 

Harry zgasił peta i od razu zapalił następnego papierosa. Rześki wiatr musnął jego twarz, przeganiając nikotynowy dym. Spokojny krajobraz w oczach Harry’ego wydawał się zbyt surrealistyczny, w porównaniu do koszmaru, jakim pogoda uraczyła ich kilka dni wcześniej. Deszcz zamienił ziemię w jedno wielkie bagno. Wiatr huczał, zagłuszając nawet zaklęcie komunikujące. Łuskowaty brzuch Harry’ego grzązł w błocie i gdyby nie Ron, już dawno by się w nim utopił.

— Przez tę przeklętą pogodę nie je.. — Głos Hermiony zatrzeszczał w głowie Harry’ego, przyprawiając o ból skroni. — ...anie podejść bliżej. Ciągle mnie znosi. Nie zrobię zwiadu. 

Harry był pod wrażeniem, że z pomocą tych mizernych zaklęć, do których musieli się ograniczyć w obawie przed dekonspiracją, była w stanie w ogóle utrzymać się w powietrzu w taki deszcz. Nie mieli wyboru, musieli działać po omacku. A potem wszystko, co mogło, poszło źle. Zostali odkryci i rozdzieleni, zmuszeni do walki w pojedynkę. Jednak nawet wówczas nie sądził, że skończy się to śmiercią jednego z nich. W końcu nie z takich opresji już wychodzili.

Ron padł, trafiony zaklęciem. Wszystko, co działo się później, Harry pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Głównie wrzask Hermiony. Ogłuszający skowyt człowieka, któremu wyrwano serce. A może to on tak wył? Niewykluczone. Nie wiedział, jak udało im się stamtąd wydostać. Jak dotarli do ciała Rona i wzięli je ze sobą. Po prostu nie pamiętał.

Następne strzępy wspomnień pochodziły już z aurorskiego biura. On i Hermiona, cali we krwi i błocie, nie byli w stanie ustać na nogach. Medycy krążyli wokół Rona, ale nie po to, aby go ratować. Nie ratuje się trupa.

Od tego momentu nie widział Hermiony.

Papieros zgasł. Harry trwał w tym zawieszeni, pozwalając minutom płynąć jedna za drugą, osiadać na jego pożółkłych od nikotyny palcach, łączyć się w godziny. Ocknął się, gdy pierwsze krople deszczu spadły na jego twarz. Delikatna, wiosenna mżawka niczym nie przypominała tamtej ulewy.

Mimo wszystko deszcz nie był dobry dla much.

Wstał, rozprostowując zdrętwiałe kończyny i powoli ruszył w kierunku grobu przyjaciela. Stała tam w prostej, czarnej sukni. Nie odwróciła się, gdy dołączył do niej. Nie odezwała się.

— To nie była twoja wina. — Głos Harry’ego był ciężki i zachrypnięty. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio go używał. Hermiona milczała, wpatrując się w nagrobek, który Harry już zdążył wyryć pod swoimi powiekami. Zapalił kolejnego papierosa.

— Nie powinieneś palić — zganiła go Hermiona. Brzmiała jak zawsze. I nie brzmiała jak zawsze. To było przerażające. 

— To nie była twoja wina, Hermiono. — Tym razem udało mu się zabrzmieć normalnie, prawie kojąco.

— Gdybym się nie poddała i zrobiła ten zwiad…

— Do jasnej cholery! — warknął Harry, rzucając świeżo zapalonego papierosa na ziemię. — Gdybym nie topił się w błocie, nie musiałby mnie dźwigać na sobie. Byłby mniej zmęczony i może, _może_ — To zawsze w takich wypadkach było niepewne i drżące _może_. — żyłby teraz. A może nie! Nie wiesz tego — wyrzucił wraz z resztką nagłego gniewu. Jego ramiona opadły. Znów czuł się kompletnie wypalony. 

Hermiona wreszcie na niego spojrzała. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, jakby dopiero teraz do niej dotarło, że nie tylko ona była pogrążona w żałobie.

— I nie znikaj tak więcej — dodał, czując się kompletnie bezradnie. — Nie przede mną.

— Harry… — Szept Hermiony był pełny niewypowiedzianych przeprosin. — Harry. — Pełny nieokiełznanego żalu. — Harry! — Pełny ogromnego bólu, kiedy wreszcie zaczęła łkać, tak samotna i opuszczona jak on sam. Pochwycił ją w ramiona. Wreszcie i z jego oczu spłynęły łzy. Mieszały się na twarzy z wiosennym, chłodnym deszczem.


End file.
